


dead wrong.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [116]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A concept, even though it’s not like Halloween, the being married off to Vampire!George expecting this 70+ year old man not a hot 20 with his attractive wife. In conclusion, may you please write a vampire!pattie/reader/george oneshot off of that concept? thank you lots 💞”
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison/Reader
Series: tumblr requests. [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 9





	dead wrong.

1776,

You loathed him. You felt the vile disgust you felt for him down in the marrow of your bones and the violent beating of blood through your veins. Your so-called _father_ had sent you off like cattle to the slaughter. Married you to some ancient noble in hopes of some few coins in his pocket. Your mother was six feet under and had no say in the matter but you were sure she would have put a stop to this, unlike your _beloved_ step-mother who found such delight in seeing you off and away from the homestead. 

Your hands shook around the reins of the large and robust horse, who were as much as a stranger to you as the man guiding it. He was some lackey of the lord you were soon to be calling husband. His abnormal nose pointing the way to the ever so large and protruding castle that watched over you in the distance. He had tried talking to you. Introduced himself as _Richard_ but quickly came to see you were having none of it and contented himself with casting his eyes to the road in front of him, pulling you along on the horse in silence.

You reached the castle, much to your dismay. But soon all your dark and angry thoughts lost their footing in your mind and slowly dispersed as you were lead into the courtyard of what proved to be a magnificent place. Everywhere they were nature. Flowers, bushes and trees that were clearly taken well care of. Richard had taken notice of your awed staring and with a smile informed you, “George takes care of them all personally.” George, the lord you were about to marry. One who his aide referred to by his first name, not as _lord_ or _sir_. A breeze whirled by you, accompanied by the soft smells of spring flowers and perfume. You turned your head towards the source as you were helped off the large horse and your eyes meet the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. Young and blonde, she stood by the grand entrance the house with her slender hands draped in front of her dress as she smiled sweetly towards you. 

“Welcome to Friar Park,” she greeted you in a soft voice that made your heart ache so suddenly.

“Ah,” Richard laughed in exclamation and a wave as he walked with you towards the young woman. “This is Pattie- George’s wife.”

You took a sharp intake of air as she curtsied before you, and released a cough that rattled your lungs violently. “ _He’s already married?_ ” You managed to gasp as your face grew hot red during your moment of asphyxiation and shock. Pattie looked at you with worry and came to hold you up by your biceps as you slowly regained your breath. “We’re to be wives,” she said with a hopeful smile as she looked at you breathe slowly, leaning into her touch. When she put it like that, _said_ it like that, you felt a tinge of relief about this union. Though you had yet to meet the old bag of bones this George undoubtedly was. He had to be really rich, or interesting, for someone as gorgeous and young as Pattie to marry him. 

Pattie let go of you as lithe steps came from the open hall behind her. You missed her touch immediately. Her delicate hands that had been wrapped so carefully around your arms. A young man appeared in the entrance to the grand castle. Tall with long brown hair and a great smile with unusually protruding fangs. He immediately skipped forward and wrapped you in a warm hug that knocked the wind cold out of you as you heard the bells of a charming laughter ring through your ears. His hands burned hot and cold through the clothes on your back as he held you still in his arms even when he pulled from you. His warm dark eyes sucked you right in as he stared down at you and you up at him. And you immediately know who he was. George. A man you would come to love and adore. A man so unnatural but so trusting and kind. You would come to live a great life here- you just knew it by the swirling colours that shone so loud and bright as he smiled and laughed with you in his arms.


End file.
